Guardian Secreto
by Haruhi S
Summary: Después de un in fortuito incidente, Hermione comienza a peder las esperanzas en su amigo Harry, quedando desolada por su comportamiento ¿pero como reaccionará cuando reciba un apoyo especial? HHr
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de JK. Rowling. Esto lo hago nada más por diversión.

Bueno, es una historia que se esta en mi mente hace mucho. Tan solo les advierto, no… mejor solo les digo que tenga mente abierta, pero en estos tiempos, quien no…Bueno, tal vez pueda decir que es algo como, semi AU, algunas cosas modificadas, aun así espero que les guste.

Como dije antes, lo hago por diversión. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

- Su voz es tan hermosa.

- La envidio.

_¿De que sirve tener esta voz, cantar así…, si a él no le interesa? sólo canto por él… No, no me quiero convertir en una persona obsesiva…, pero le quiero tanto…_

- ¡Hermione! - resonó la voz de Ron por sobre la música - ¡Pon orden!

- ¡Tú! Ser desagradable ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el canto de Ginny? - gruñó Parvati - si perdemos por tú culpa, yo…

- ¡No la tienes que soportar todo el año! - coreaban - ¡Hermione, detén esto! Quiero dormir ¡Es medianoche!

- Lo siento - sonreí - Ron, eres el único que se opone.

- Muy bien, ya hiciste tu show - me tapé los oídos - ¿ahora me podrías dejar ensayar? - exigió Ginny desde el micrófono, haciendo que todos, como de costumbre, le prestáramos atención.

Ron me dirigió una mirada asesina antes de ir a encerrarse a los dormitorios. Ginny retomó su canto. Realmente tenía una preciosa voz, sacaba lo mejor de ella, pero por alguna razón no la veía contenta, era como si tuviera un punto de insatisfacción en su voz, otro de amargura en su rostro, y otras cosas que no podía descifrar. A pesar de que sabía que lo hacia con todas sus ganas, no era como antes, como cuando recién empezó. Ahora parecía que lo hiciera por deber.

Supuse y creía estar segura de cual era la razón.

Dirigí la mirada hacia Harry, que estaba recostado en el sofá, pude ver los audífonos en sus oídos. Por un momento, quise ir y arrancárselos, pero las chicas que estaban a su lado me intimidaron. Entonces, dirigió la mirada hacia mí, me observó por unos segundos, y después la corrió bruscamente ¡pero quien se creía! Ignorándome de esa manera, ¡ni siquiera había respondido a la sonrisa que le dedique!

- Hermione - cambié el rumbo de mi atención - ¿Qué tal? - un chico igual de castaño que yo me sonreía.

- ¡Andy! - él era un Hufflepuff, una de las pocas personas con la que puedo conversar a gusto - ¡no deberías estar aquí! - me burlé.

- ¡Pero si tú lo autorizaste!

- Eso es trampa. Sólo autoricé a los miembros de la banda - la banda de Ginny. Eran cuatro, contándola a ella. Dos Hufflepuff, un Ravenclaw, y una Gryffindor. Se turnaban a ensayar en cada sala común. Hoy, tocaba en la nuestra. - pero ya que estas aquí…

- Esto si que es extraño… ¿Qué te dejo que ensayan aquí hoy? Nunca aceptas…

- Bueno, la verdad… - quiera subirle el ánimo a una persona - si en sus otras casas los dejaban, como yo no…

- Ginny estaba como loca, es bueno que lo hayas permitido. Con solo mirarla…, se nota que esta mas animada que de costumbre.

- ¿De verdad? Pues yo… - nunca se me ocurrió que esto ayudaría a Ginny ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Si acepte esto, fue solo… - definitivamente dejaré que eso de repita.

- ¡Que buena chica! - me dijo. Yo sólo le sonreí ampliamente.

Andy era un chico muy sociable, estaba segura que era un rompecorazones, así como estaba segura de que le gustaba Ginny. La observé, Ginny parecía enojada, inquieta, pero seguía cantando con las mismas ganas. El que Ginny decidiera unirse a una banda, hace poco menos de dos años, fue sorpresa para todos. Ahora estaban ensayando y creando canciones, para el festival de Hogsmeade, donde la mayoría de los participantes eran los estudiantes de Hogwarts

- ¿No crees que Ginny… esta cantando demasiado fuerte? - preguntó Andy, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Era verdad, Ginny estaba casi gritando. Parecía que estaba sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de ella. Entonces, miré a Harry, y mis dudas se disiparon en menos de un segundo. No estaba, y las chicas que lo acompañaban, tampoco.

Me levanté de golpe, en medio del caos que era la sala común, buscando la salida. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Ginny, y pude leer en sus labios "encuéntralo", asentí una vez y salí. Me topé con las chicas que Harry estaba, venían sin él.

- No me digas ¿Vas tras Harry?

- Déjenme pasar.

- No deberías creerte con más autoridad sólo porque crees que eres su amiga. - poco me intereso la insinuación de esa frase.

- Está bien, Darya. Dejémosla que le encuentre. No creo que le vaya muy bien. Harry se encargara de abrirle los ojos.

- Bien, vamos. - aceptó la otra - con razón él siempre se queja… - le escuché que dijo, aunque no supe si lo hicieron a propósito.

Harry había estado raro desde hace bastante tiempo, todo el castillo sabía porqué. Lo que nadie entendía, incluyéndome, era por que un suceso que había pasado hace un tiempo, y que ya estaba solucionado, le afectaba tanto. Claro, esa era la versión oficial, todos pensaba que era por eso. Yo me preguntaba e intentaba averiguar que otra cosa le pudiera pasar. Pero, dentro de mí, entendía que ese suceso aún palpitaba fuerte en Harry. Para varios, cuatro meses son mucho, yo, no estaba segura.

No tuve que correr mucho para encontrarlo, sentado en un pasillo.

- Últimamente te gustan muchos los lugares fríos y oscuros ¿no?

- Si tengo que elegir entre la sala común y esto, entonces sí.

Me senté, al igual que él, dejando un prudente espacio entre nosotros.

- Deberías haber hecho un esfuerzo y quedarte a ver a Ginny.

- Hmph - bufó.

- ¿Sucedió algo, Harry? - me hice la tonta

- No ¿Por qué? - espetó hosco.

- Bueno… te ves algo… abatido, como si tuvieras un gran problema que solucionar - Harry ya había derrotado su gran problema. - ¿ocurrió algo malo? - ¿mis preguntas acosadoras podrían tener efecto? Si Harry me soltara todo ¡seria un gran paso! Pero no me contestó. Me acerqué para ver su rostro, y me llevé una sorpresa cuando, con la poca luz que había, noté que estaba sonrojado.

Creo que yo también me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que me estaba entrometiendo en tal vez cosas privadas ¿acaso sus dilemas eran amorosos? No supe que decir…

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la sala mejor? Parecías muy entretenida - no entendí de qué hablaba.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ahora entiendo por que dejaste que ensayaran ahí.

- ¿Qué acaso a ti te molesto?

- ¿No se nota? - ironizó.

Quise golpearme contra la pared. El único motivo por el que había dejado que ensayaran en la sala común de Gryffindor había sido para subirle el ánimo a Harry, porque antes, mucho antes, disfrutaba de las canciones como todos. ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Por eso te fuiste? - algo que no supe identificar me abrumó - ¿sabes cuanto se estaba esforzando Ginny? - Harry comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente. Yo le seguí. - Ella ahora… - empecé, pero él se dio vuelta tan deprisa, que lo único que alcancé a hacer fue tomar aire.

- ¿Por qué consigues meter a Ginny en todas nuestras conversaciones? Lo estoy comenzando a odiar.

- No tienes por que ser tan pesado.

- Si no quieres entonces vete, conmigo no conseguirás reír y disfrutar como lo estabas haciendo con aquel chico.

- ¿Aquel…? - ¡Andy! - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

- No tienes que entenderlo. - comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido.

- ¿A adonde vas?

- A dormir.

- Harry - le llamé, no muy segura de que decir. - si alguna vez… necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo.

Detuvo su paso, y guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Después, se giró para observarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿De verdad? - se aproximó - ¿cualquier cosa?

- Eso dije.

- Muy bien, entonces… acércate. - me dijo haciendo un movimiento de mano. Yo no me pude mover.

- ¿Qué?

- Está bien, yo iré - una sonrisa rara cruzaba su rostro - me estás debiendo una. No estas haciendo todo lo que te pido.

- ¡Hablaba en serio!

- Y yo - entonces, se acercó, y para mi asombro, me tomó por los hombros ¿Qué planeaba? Lo miré dudosa - No me mires de esa forma - dijo - no haré nada malo. - esperé paciente a que hiciera algo.

- ¿Estás… tratando de leer… mi mente, o algo así? - balbuceé, su mirada era realmente intensa

- Hay cosas que sólo se dan una vez en la vida, y aunque después se volviese a repetir, no creo que reúna el valor que tengo ahora.

- ¿Qué es…lo…? Harry… - él estaba tan cerca, y se seguía acercando, que mi mente por un momento dejo de procesar. Un calor naciente de mi pecho se extendió hasta mi cabeza, y por una razón inexplicable me puse nerviosa. Sentí el aliento de Harry en mi rostro, y mi nerviosismo cobró sentido ¿no pensará…? Mis ojos, que hasta esos momentos estaban entrecerrados y distraídos, se abrieron hasta su tope. Intente hablar, pero mi boca no estaba de acuerdo con mi cerebro.

Harry tiró una pequeña risa, confundiéndome.

- Ya veo, después de todo no es posible. - dijo apartándose de mí.

Me quedé quieta, sin saber como reaccionar, después de unos segundos, me sentí ridícula. Quise correr.

- ¡Hey, no juegues conmigo!

- Que reacciones mas divertidas. - dijo, sentí como la furia y la vergüenza crecían dentro de mi. ¿Intentaba burlarse?

- Tú…

- Hermione. - me di vuelta para ver quien había pronunciado mi nombre, vi a Andy acercarse con rostro inseguro.

- Andy ¿sucede algo? - pregunté

- Nada, sólo me iba. El ensayo ya terminó. Los demás tienen que estar por bajar. - hizo una pausa antes de continuar - Potter, Ginny preguntaba por ti.

Harry lo observó malhumorado, quise regañarlo por su comportamiento. Luego, él avanzó, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, y desapareció.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Andy frunció el ceño; me gustaría responder su pregunta. Eso es lo que yo me preguntaba también.

- No lo sé…

Me despedí de Andy con rapidez, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a Harry en el camino, sin embargo, llegue al retrato sin él.

Tenía tantas dudas, pero en esos momentos, una había cobrado más importancia que las otras ¿Qué había sido lo anterior? Una posibilidad que se me había ocurrido, era tan absurda, que me sentía mal por pensar en ella, mas ahora que estaba tranquila y veía todo desde otra perspectiva. Pero pensar con coherencia sobre Harry no iba a ayudar en nada, había esta actuando tan impredecible, que cualquier cosa podría significar lo contrario. El mismo Andy había notado algo extraño en él, además ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry con Andy? Harry se estará comportando de muchas formas, pero nunca actúa así de no ser por una razón. Mi mente comenzó a indagar, y derepente, me acordé de Ginny ¿estará Harry al tanto de los sentimientos de Andy por Ginny, que por eso le desagrada?, no me parecía una opción muy convincente, pero si aceptable.

Nada mas entrar a la sala común, Ginny me abordó.

- Me rindo - dijo con seguridad, aún así parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar en llanto. La lleve a sentarse.

- ¿En que sentido? - ¿Qué le podía decir?¿pelea, no te rindas? No estaba de ánimos para eso.

- Es tan deprimente. De no ser por ese suceso de meses, probablemente en estos momentos estaríamos juntos. - eso no se lo podía discutir - debe haber algo, algo que paso esa vez que no sabemos. Algo que solo él sabe.

Por supuesto que Ginny había estado dándole vueltas al asunto todo el tiempo. Pero de todas las cosas y posibilidades que me había dicho antes, esta fue una que compartí.

- Hermione, a mí nunca me dice nada. Tú eres la única que lo puede averiguar.

- Harry tiene que estar harto de mí, después de todo lo que le he fastidiado ya.

- Él sabe que estamos preocupadas por él, pero a mi parece no tomarme en cuenta por nada ¡es tan frustrante! - Yo lo sabía, esto ya lo habíamos conversado varias veces. Suspiré.

- ¿No te dijo nada cuando entro aquí? - pregunté.

- Se fue deprisa a los dormitorios, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Suspiré de nuevo. Ginny estaría todo una semana preocupada por eso.

- Tal vez sólo deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo.

- Pero si bastante tranquilo ya lo hemos dejado. Es hora de que nos diga que le sucede. ¡Ya!

La determinación de Ginny me hizo pensar que estaba lejos de rendirse, pero…

- Creo que es hora de que te empieces a preocupar de otras cosas, Ginny. Es sólo un consejo. Yo la haré. - ¿Era yo la que me estaba rindiendo?

- No puedo. Y no veo como tú tampoco.

- Sólo he decidido dejarme de preocupar por él. Estará bien, ya veras.

A estas alturas, sabía que era lo mejor. Si él no quería, entonces no nos íbamos a enterar de lo que le sucedía. Cuando esté listo, hablará. Mientras sólo había que esperar. Y el castillo ofrecía muchas distracciones.

* * *

Es corto, pero es el primer capitulo nada mas. No había nada más que decir en este.

Sinceramente, espero que le haya gustado, no creo que sea una historia tan larga, no se cuentos capítulos tendrá pero mas de diez no creo, hoho.

Cualquier duda ya saben ;), me dejan su review. Se que este primer cap puede haber parecido enredado, pero es por eso mismo. Ahora comenten plis!


	2. Chapter 2

- Hermione

- No puede ser… - susurré, y me di vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

- Hermione, deprisa - ¿era de verdad? Apenas podía distinguir si estaba soñando o no. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería seguir durmiendo, sentir esa agradable sensación. Pero algo me impedía sentirla. - vamos, no me hagas gritar. - giré y abrí un poco los ojos para ver quien me hablaba.

- ¿Ginny? - traté de abrir mas los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Levántate, tienes que ayudarme

- ¿Por qué, sucedió algo? - a pesar del sueño, intenté prestarle la máxima atención.

- Harry aun no ha llegado, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo.

La miré expectante, las ideas en mi cabeza eran varias, y las palabras que quería decir también, pero no lograban conectarse, y al final ninguna salía. Estaba sorprendida de la manera en que Ginny se preocupaba por Harry, hasta el punto de interrumpirme en medio de la noche para ir en su busca. Estábamos en Howgarts, nada le iba a pasar.

Mi boca dejó de moverse intentando decir palabra y mis ojos se relajaron, suspiré y me di media vuelta para seguir con mi descanso. Ginny dijo algo, pero el bostezo que di no me dejó escucharla. Mejor así.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, sentí frío y me di cuenta de que las matas ya no me envolvían. Miré a Ginny que tenía la varita en la mano. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, una vez más, por su determinación.

- La última vez lo vieron con Malfoy. - dijo ella, entonces entendí sus precoacciones.

¿Malfoy ya esta molestando a Harry? Después de la derrota de Voldemort, Harry y todos nosotros habíamos cortado toda relación con los Malfoy y amistades, incluyendo saludos, y burlas ¿Qué planeaba ahora?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Unos chicos de quinto que venían recién llegando me lo dijeron.

Observé mi despertador, indicaba las 12:16. Ese mismo día había prometido que dejaría de preocuparme por él, pero ahí estaba, a punto de salir en su busca. Y todo por culpa de Malfoy.

- Hermione, no lo pienses tanto. Sólo acompáñame. - ya sea por el tono autoritario de Ginny o por mi propia curiosidad, tomé unos pantalones y me los puse con rapidez para salir. Ginny tomó mi mano y me arrastró por la puerta del dormitorio. Esperaba no haber despertado a nadie.

- ¿No puedes ir tú sola? - pregunté. Ginny no dijo nada por unos segundos. Pensé que no contestaría.

- No sabía… tal vez se necesiten refuerzos. - esta vez fue mi turno de quedarme callada. Había entendido lo que ella había querido decir ¿cuan preocupada y pendiente esta Ginny de Harry para pensar en esa posibilidad? Era cierto que Malfoy no era buena persona, pero no creía que al punto de hacerle algo a Harry después de tanto tiempo, donde supuestamente los dos lados habían quedado en paz ¿Qué razones tendría Malfoy para dañar a mi amigo? No sabía lo que pasaba, parte de que me levantara a buscar a Harry había sido por eso, simple curiosidad. Pero tampoco creía que fuera algo grave.

Y aunque Malfoy planeara hacer algo, ¿Cómo Harry iba a acceder a él tan fácilmente? A parte de eso, él era un excelente mago. No había nada que temer.

- Escuché que había sido camino a las mazmorras.

Eso no tenía por que significar algo malo. Harry está bien, nada malo pasa.

Ginny y yo corrimos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sin algún profesor nos descubriera, estaríamos en problemas. ¿En que pensaba Harry aceptando irse con Malfoy a las mazmorras? Disminuimos el paso una vez que estuvimos cerca.

- Ginny ¿Qué mas sabes?

- Nada más. Estaba en la sala común, cuando llegan esos chicos, y me lo dicen sin más. Me sorprendió, así que esperé un rato, pensando que llegaría, pero no paso. Entonces fui a buscarte.

- Harry llega a veces aun mas tarde… - solté sin pensar. Ginny comenzó a caminar más deprisa.

- Es cierto ¿no sabes lo que haces? - negué.

- ¿Tú si? - Ginny negó también.

Muchas veces había querido preguntarle. Pero no me atrevía. Cuando Voldemort vivía, abrumaba a Harry con todo tipo de preguntas. De todo lo que hacia, todo lo que sentía, cualquier cosa podía ayudar. Si había que seguirlo lo hacia, si había que reñirle lo hacia. Cualquier cosa, lo hacia. Por que sabía que él sufría, y también por que todos queríamos que terminara luego. ¿Cuál era la diferencia de ahora? Que si seguía comportándome así sería una verdadera entrometida.

Ahora las cosas son diferentes, son más comunes, no podía estar hostigándolo por cualquiera cosa que le pasase. No sabía por que se estaba comportando así ahora, pero sea lo que sea, ahora era algo exclusivo de él. Por fin Harry tiene problemas que no todo el mundo sabe, y si no quiere compartirlos, es porque no esta listo. Yo había intentado ayudarlo, sin existo. Ahora todo corría por su cuenta.

Todo esto, tal vez no sea más que un malentendido, o nada grave. No lo sabía.

Miré a Ginny, que iba con la preocupación gravada en el rostro. De entre todas las cosas que ella meditaba sobre el asunto ¿no había pensado nada de eso?¿que tal vez Harry sólo quiera un poco de paz y que nadie le preste atención por unos momentos? Algo extraño de apoderó de mi pecho cuando me pregunté si me pasaría lo mismo cuando me enamorara ¿me volvería tan… obsesiva?

- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- ¿Eh?

- Hermione, escucha… - susurró. Nos quedamos en absoluto silencio.

Escuchaba voces, susurros casi inexistentes, tal vez producto de la sugestión. Comenzamos a acércanos mas, hasta el punto en que estuvimos convencidas de que las voces eran reales. Ambas dimos un pequeño salto al escuchar una voz clara.

- Que idiota. No entiendo por que no usas la capa. - dijo alguien, un hombre. Después, sonó una risa proveniente de otra persona. Temía reconocer de quien era…

- ¿Qué necesidad hay de usarla? - me exalté al escucharle. Sin dudas, esa voz era de Harry. Ginny comenzó a acercarse al tope, y asomó su cabeza para observar. Grité en mi interior. Pero salió a los segundos después. Se giró y me observó estupefacta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ve… ve tú…misma…

Si no hubiera sido por el rostro de consternación de Ginny, jamás me hubiera arriesgado a mirar. Aplasté mi pelo lo más que pude, y asomé un costado de mi rostro. Entonces, lo vi, y me pareció que el rostro de Ginny era una falacia para tamaña imagen.

Harry y Malfoy estaban sentados en el pasillo, apoyados en la pared, como si ningún tipo de preocupación existiera en el mundo. Parecían amigos de toda la vida disfrutando de una noche de juergas.

Ginny tiró de mí para que me saliera, yo estaba en shock. Ella volvió a asomarse mientras yo aun no sabía que decir. Las dos guardamos silencio, y no nos quedó más opción que escuchar lo que hablaban. Nunca había planeado espiar, pero la situación era diferente a lo que había imaginado.

- Si eso es lo que te gustaría hacer, entonces nunca te la prestaría.- seguía la conversación.

- Lo siento, Potter. Ya me lo prometiste. Tú capa de invisibilidad será mía por un día.

- Si es que primero tú cumples lo que prometiste. - dijo Harry, serio. Malfoy bufó ante el tono de mi amigo.

- En serio, todo sería más sencillo si no te preocuparas tanto por ella. - ¿Eh?¿De que hablaban?

Harry no respondió nada a eso, y se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. ¿A quien se refería Malfoy?¿Cómo reaccionó Ginny a eso? Ella me daba la espalda, aún seguía espiando. Me preguntaba que reacciones estaría observando ella en los dos.

Malfoy fue quien habló, sonaba incomodo y ansioso por cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, de todos modos eres un estúpido por no usar esa capa ¿Cómo piensas regresar a tu casa ahora? -

- Pues… - Harry guardó silenció por unos segundos y después se escuchó un ruido que no supe identificar - no creo regresar esta noche.

- Ya veo… - murmuró Malfoy.

- ¿Ginny, que sucede? - me aseguré de que mi voz sólo pudiera escucharla ella.

- No lo sé… - si giró hacia mi - Harry le lanzó algo a Malfoy, no estoy segura pero… creo que eran cigarrillos.

Me quedé tan confusa que no supe que hacer. Ginny ignoró me desconcierto, y siguió mirando.

- Los de Slytherin volverán a armar alboroto - dijo el rubio. Luego, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien levantándose. No aguanté más y me hice un hueco para mí, necesitaba ver que pasaba.

Harry se había puesto de pie, y Malfoy lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Te importa que lo hagan? - preguntó Harry. Malfoy lo observó con una sonrisa.

- No mientras me traigas más de estos - entonces, agitó su mano donde tenía una caja. Al igual que Ginny, no estaba segura, pero si parecían cigarrillos. ¿Qué era todo esto?

- Ya… bien… me parece - Harry asintió varias veces, parecía que estaba meditando algo con su interior. Luego, comenzaron a avanzar, pero… ¿hacia donde? - en serio, deberías dejar eso - fue lo ultimo que alcanzamos a escuchar, y se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, ya sea por seguridad, nervios, o simplemente tratando de ordenar nuestros pensamientos. Pero después de un rato mirando a Ginny, esta no parecía que iba a soltar palabra. Estaba realmente contrariada.

- Ginny… - susurré - volvamos a la sala común, rápido. - comencé a caminar sin esperar respuesta. Ginny no vaciló y me siguió. Cuando llegamos, me desplomé en el sofá. Sabía que ella iba a querer respuesta a muchas cosas, y eso iba a tardar. Pero también iba tardar el que recuperar el habla. Ni siquiera se había sentado, estaba ahí de pie. Realmente parecía muy afectada…

Sinceramente, tenía ganas de acabar todo esto rápido e irme a la cama, porque sabía que Ginny estaría toda la noche de ser precisa tratando de entender todo el asunto, y que mejor la astuta Hermione para eso. Pero lo que yo más quería, un deseo desesperado e inquietante que nacía desde lo profundo de mi, era ir y hablar con Harry para que me explicara todo lo que había acontecido. Pero como eso no era posible, quería meditarlo en mi cama, sola.

La sensación no era nada agradable.

- ¿Qué tratos tienen esos, eh? - dije - eso de las promesas… mutuas - hice un gesto de confusión - ¿Y a donde iba Harry ahora?¿A la sala de los Slytherin? Si piensa…-

- ¿Quién es ella? - dijo Ginny abruptamente.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Lo escuchaste! Malfoy dijo que Harry estaba preocupada por "ella", ¿pero quien es? - ahora recién comenzaba a entender el rumbos de los sentimientos de Ginny.

- Pues… ¿crees que sea algo importante? - intente decir, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. No quería que se perturbara más.

- No viste el rostro de Harry cuando Malfoy dijo eso, Hermione… era como si… le hubieran dicho algo muy triste.

¡Claro! No lo había visto, pero si había escuchado el silencio que se produjo después de que el Slytherin dijera esa frase.

Entonces, ¿había alguien de quien Harry estaba preocupado, y era mujer? Eran demasiadas las preguntas que se me producían al mismo tiempo.

Harry y Malfoy ¿Qué sucedía?¿Había una razón para eso?

¡Tenía que haberla!

- Estoy igual de confundida que tú, Ginny. Pero no te aceleres a sacar conclusiones.

- Al menos estamos seguras de que a Harry le pasa algo.

Estuvimos hablando durante una media hora mas, durante la cual surgieron la mayoría de las dudas que yo había pensado. Harry no llegó, como había dicho.

Aproveché un momento de silencio para decir algo que deseaba hace mucho.

- Me voy a acostar - me levanté rápidamente - has lo mismo Ginny… - una parte de mi creía que mi amiga era capaz de quedarse hasta que llegara él. Sin embargo…

- Sí… - se limitó a responder. Aproveché de correr a mi habitación.

Esa noche a penas pude dormir. Cuando me levanté, ya iba a ser medio día. En cuanto bajé, me encontré con Ron. Que bien, había algo que le quería preguntar.

- ¡Ah! Buenas noches, señorita -me dijo

- Cállate.

- ¡Pero de que buen humor estas esta mañana!

- Ron - le hice callar - dime algo.

- ¿Qué? - me miró extrañado.

- ¿Harry alguna vez no ha llegado a dormir? - su rostro burlón cambió por uno de seriedad.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Lo ha hecho?

- Un par de veces.

- ¿Le preguntas por qué no paso la noche aquí?

- ¡Hermione! - me dijo él con tono reprobador - en serio, no necesitas saberlo

Un momento ¿Ron lo sabía?

- ¿Tú sabes lo que hace?

- Está bien, se que los tres tenemos una relación estrecha, pero no lleguemos a tanto así… - Ron miraba para todos lados, no entendía de que hablaba.

- Ron, necesito saberlo.

- Hermione, tu curiosidad te va a meter en problemas más de una vez. Tienes que trabajar eso, en serio. Tómalo como consejo.

- ¿Cuál es problema de que me lo digas? Solo quiero saber porque no llega.

- Hay cosas que damas como tú no deberían saber. - lo miré con toda la rabia que estaba acumulando, él se dio cuenta, y ¿estaba rojo? - ¡Hermione, son cosas de hombres. No insistas!

Este idiota… no hablara de…

- No me digas que Harry…

- ¿Qué va a hacer un hombre cuando no llega a dormir, eh? - me soltó, después se fue, dejándome sola.

¿Acaso Ron creía que Harry… estaba con…? No, era sólo que Harry le había hecho creer eso. Sólo lo daba como excusa ¿cierto?

Como sea, tenía que encontrar a Harry. Aún no sabía lo que le iba a decir, lo decidiría cuando lo viera. Pero lo más probable es que ahora este durmiendo. Me dirigí hacia las cocinas, estas no eran hora de desayuno, y aunque quedara comida en el gran comedor, no pasaría esa vergüenza. Pero no sabía que nada mas entrar en esta, me encontraría con Harry. Me quedé callada al verlo, sintiéndome culpable, como una criminal, por haberlo estado espiando la noche anterior.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eh… eh, vine por… comida.

- ¿A si? - me miró y sonrió - no me digas que ¿te levantaste recién?

Ahí estaban ya molestándome. Estaba segura de que me había puesto roja.

- Pues sí, pase una noche terrible, no me juzgues.

- No lo hago.

- Tú también estas comiendo recién.

- También tuve una noche larga.

- ¿Si?¿Por qué?

- Por las mimas razones tuyas, tal vez.

- No lo creo… - le dije negando, aunque a lo mejor no estuviera tan alejado. Entonces, me ofreció una bandeja de dulces.

- ¿De donde sacaste esto?

- Me lo dejaron los elfos. Y ahí tienes leche.- Me apuntó

- ¿Qué ya están acostumbrado a que vengas?

- Algo así.

Chico de pocas palabras, y cada vez era peor. Cambié de tema.

- Escucha Harry, esta noche Ginny quiere ensayan en la sala también… - bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. Por alguna razón a Harry no le gustaba que el grupo de Ginny ensayara en nuestra sala. - se que no te agrada, pero…

- Está bien - interrumpió - si lo que quieres es que ensayen ahí, yo no puedo hacer nada. De todos modos, no me voy a quedar a verlos.

- Pero eso justamente es lo que te quería pedir. Que te quedaras. - Harry dejó de morder el pastel que tenía en su mano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que Ron, tú y yo tenemos que elegir las canciones que tocaran para el festival, como siempre lo hacíamos.

- Bien, si es por eso no creo que yo sea indispensable. Entre ustedes dos las pueden elegir. Además ahora no es Ginny sola, son un grupo - retomó su comida.

- ¿Es que tienes que hacer algo esta noche?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo?

- Digo, es tan importante ¿Cómo para que no te puedas quedar un rato? - comenzaba a alzar la voz. No lo podía detener.

- Justo esta noche no puedo, lo siento - dijo calmado, aún comiendo.

- ¿Justo esta noche? No mientas, todas las noches sales ¿Qué tiene esta de especial? - Harry dejó de comer, aun así, no me miró.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Lo sabes. Sales todas las noches, y llegas tarde. A veces ni siquiera llegas. Como ayer. - por fin se giró a observarme.

- ¿Me estas espiando o algo así? - por un momento no supe que decir.

- No es necesario, todos se dan cuenta Harry.

- Bien, podrías hacer como todos y dejarme en paz. - se levantó, con claras intensiones de largarse.

- ¿Es tan importante lo que haces en las noches, que no puedes faltar?¿O es que estas con una chica? - detuvo su caminata, y dio media vuelta. Su mirada era pura irritación.

- ¿Y si es así que, te molesta?

_No mientas, sé que no haces eso. Te vi. _Es lo que me gustaría haber dicho.

Entonces realmente iba por ahí diciendo eso ¿Qué necesidad había de mentir?

- Sólo me preocupo por ti.

- No lo hagas. No quiero que lo hagas ¿Qué no entiendes? Hermione, déjame tranquilo, no molestas más.

Me quedé sin habla, y sentí unas ganas de llorar incontrolable.

"No molestes mas"

Harry abandonó la cocina apenas pronunciar esas palabras. Si eso es lo que quería, entonces lo haría. Ya lo había decidido.

El llanto se hizo incontrolable.

Pero en ese momento ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que le iba a pasar? Mis lágrimas de ahora sólo eran comparables con las de ese día. Harry… ¿Dónde estas ahora?

* * *

Siento la tardanza, pero mi Internet de pésima calidad tiene la culpa.

Bueno, sobre el capitulo, se podría decir que ahora esta empezando lo bueno. Espero que les haya quedado todo claro. Yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, espero que les pase lo mismo leyendo.

Y bien ¿en que travesuras creen que nada metido Harry? Alguna idea?

Me gustaría decir mas cosas, pero si no se han dado cuenta, todo en esta historia gira en torno al misterio. No puedo revelar nada! Se me escapa algo indebido y harían una conexión inmediata.

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron, son motivación segura. Ahora sólo los espero de nuevo. 8D


End file.
